


Do What You Will

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Het, High School, Human, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda gets a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AussieTransfan2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/gifts).



Blaster was seriously starting to piss Andromeda off. While she was busy and trying to study for her upcoming exams, Blaster was being his stupid self. Always bothering and pestering her to hang out with him and not focusing on his own studies. She knew he wasn’t in any advanced placement classes, but for God’s sake, he still had exams for his normal classes.    
  
But no. Instead, he was wasting all his energy on getting her to hang out with him, go out to eat with him, come to game with him or some school event – just spend time with him. And no matter how many times she tried to decline, he would ask again and again and again.  
  
It was both endearing and annoying as hell. Most would have given up by now… She couldn’t help but find his persistence a bit impressive. But that was also what made it irritating. The man didn’t know when to give up when it was hopeless.    
  
She had finally had grown tired of it. And he presented the perfect opportunity for her to confront him about it, as he always did.  
  
“Hey, Andromeda!”  
  
She looked up. Classes had just ended for the day, so most people were either going back home or going back to the dorms. Except for Blaster and his friends. Knowing him, he was going to invite her to join them. Again.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Let’s hang out – me and the guys are going to Steve’s later and–”  
  
“I’m not interested.” She quickly collected her things and placed them neatly in her bag. She couldn’t go out – she had an exam to study for. And so did he. “You should be more focused on your studies.”  
  
“And you need to relax a little.”  
  
She huffed. Persistent as always… She turned away from him and walked out of the classroom. As expected, the other followed. She ignored him for a little while, allowing him to follow her out of the building and into the courtyard. Blaster was still going on about how she should relax a little and not be so stiff about studies, since she was already so smart.  
  
What the fool seemed to fail to realize was that the reason why she seemed so smart was because she studied. If he actually took the time to do it himself, he would see that his grades would actually improve… It was because he goofed off so much that he was getting a C in their math class.   
  
“Come on, Andromeda – one little day of fun couldn’t hurt!”  
  
“There’s an exam tomorrow and I want to be prepared for it.”  
  
“It’s just a small–”  
  
She stopped mid-step to turn and face him, giving him a dark look. He was surprised by this and stopped talking, not sure why she seemed so angry. Sure, she had said that he had gotten on her nerves before, but she had never gotten or looked this pissed before.  
  
“I am not interested,” she growled. “I will never be interested. Why do you insist on harassing me every day to hang out with you when I have told you time and time again that I will  _never_  be interested?”  
  
Blaster went quiet for a few moments, looking down at his feet. Andromeda raised an eyebrow. Had she actually won this? Was she finally able to get it through his head that he needed to stop asking? She had hoped that was the case… She was getting tired of going through this routine every day-  
  
“Because I like you, Andromeda.”  
  
Her eyes widened, looking up at the man. At first, she thought he was trying to fool her again. Make a joke out of this. But she was surprised to see that he was looking at her with a solemn expression. He wasn’t cracking a smile or trying to make a joke of anything.  
  
Oh God… He couldn’t be serious. He just couldn’t…  
  
“I’ve liked you for a while, so I’ve just wanted us to hang out,” he said honestly. “I know you say you’re not interested, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up. I like you… So I want us to hang out.”  
  
Andromeda just stared at him. He liked her. In other words… He was romantically interested in her. And that… was why he would always ask her to hang out with him. To play stupid videogames with him. To share notes with him. To go places with him. To just hang out in one of the lounges with him.  
  
“… Why-?”  
  
“I don’t know why – I just know do and I want to get to know you better because I like you.”  
  
Andromeda cleared her throat and looked off to the side, slightly embarrassed by this. Well, this was… unexpected. Now she wasn’t sure what to do. While she did want to still study and didn’t necessarily wish to accept his feelings considering this was just far too sudden, she didn’t want to flat out reject him either. Some might have considered it weird since everyone assumed she was a cold person, but she wasn’t  _that_  heartless.   
  
She gave a heavy huff, giving up. She knew how Blaster worked. Even if she did reject him, it wasn’t like he was going to give up. The man never gave up… She didn’t know why, but there was hardly anything she could do, much to her annoyance.  
  
She turned away from him. “Do what you will.”  
  
He blinked. “Huh?”  
  
“I said do what you will,” she repeated before walking off.  
  
Blaster just stood there for a few seconds before a huge smile broke out onto his face, running after her. She didn’t say no… Maybe he was rubbing off on her. Maybe he even had a chance!   
  
Whatever the case was, he could only hope it meant that he was one step closer into making Andromeda his girlfriend.


End file.
